quelmarrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Snow
Snow was a Warforged engineer, general, and icon responsible for the propagation of the Warforged race. Snow primarily operated out of Breme, in a similar manner of solitude to fellow artificer Atnas. Physical Appearance Personality History Snow's history involves a bit of time travel, so his events listed here are in his chronological order. Snow was built for and employed by the Friends of Kragnux church around 750 PR, when the church was taking part in the Second Draconic Crusades, partnered with another warforged known as Sand. On a mission to Brakville, Snow made the decision to abandon his group of crusaders and explore with a group of heroes known as The Best Around. prehistoryIn 705 PR, Snow confronted Colin Pendergras and Mila Perturb after learning of their attempts to forge intelligent constructs. Colin had put together 7 prototypes, similar in build to true Warforged, but entirely clockwork---with no true free will. Snow left with all of the remaining prototypes (several, including 7 had disappeared years prior), hoping to enrich them with new purpose. In 795 PR, Snow returned to the colony he helped found, The Sky Net, and asked for assistance and representation from the colonists to confront The Friends of Kragnux, who he had believed were intending to march on the colony and capture the warforged (a false rumor planted by Edgar La Croix as payback for the church's actions in his town). However, during his visit to the colony, the island would be attacked by Tiamat, and during the ensuing battle with Chronepsis, Snow would be caught in the crossfire. The temporal waves took Snow back in time to prehistoric days, where he would finally discover the source of the crystals that powered the warforged. Now living thousands of years before the warforged, Snow would have the time he needed to truly devise where life came from as he drafted the schematics for the first warforged. Snow's Will Shortly before Snow disappeared (for good?) he sent a message via his partner '''Sand '''to The Sky Net, the message contained a design for a new type of Warforged, a Clockwork Dragon that would be able to fight off Tiamat. Dear Warforged, I give all my tangible personal property and all policies and proceeds of insurance covering such property, to my colony Skynet. If it does not survive me, I give that property to the Pendergras bloodline, in hopes that they may be able to develop my final creation, a creature powerful enough to stop Tiamat’s reign of destruction. Enclosed are my final schematics to develop the creature of my visions, a mechanical draconic creature built in the spirit of Chronepsis. My time many centuries ago living amongst the dragons have proven to me that constructs make the ultimate counterpoint to their powerful stature. Unable to be seen, this creature can guard the island colony and keep Tiamat at bay, and hopefully lock Kiston up again, keeping Tiamat from bringing her children into the realm. I have also attached several schematics that devise the secret to bringing the warforged to life, and any experienced engineer should be able to continue my work, provided they have access to those magical crystals of Kiston. I do not have much else to provide the world, but hopefully this last act of heroism is enough to leave my mark. Go forth, constructs, and prove that you were built to be free. Break the chains of those who bind you to traditional automaton roles, and build the society you’ve dreamed of. Automaton Lord “Snow” Streak . Category:Player Characters Category:Towson Tabletop